


New Found Melody

by infinitizeit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he is afraid of having a relationship is incorrect. He isn't afraid. Just weary, cautious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Found Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof it annnnnd it also didn't come out the way I wanted it to but since I'm a lazy bum, I didn't bother fixing it. Sooooooooo my first BTS fic sucks but they'll get better I hope.

To say he is afraid of having a relationship is incorrect.

 

He isn't afraid. Just weary, cautious.

 

Yoongi hasn't had much luck when it comes to his attempts at relationships. It starts off well, his partner captivated by his hip hop vibe and his overflowing amount of swag. But regardless of who it is or how great the relationship seems to be going, they all end the same way.

 

"You have a choice between me and your music."

 

Yoongi knew the answer right away. Hell, he knew the answer before he could even walk.

 

So when Yoongi says he doesn't like meeting with people or the thought of being in a relationship at the moment, he means it. What kind of person makes you choose between love and your passion, your dream, your whole life? He can live without love from another person, because he lives for music. Music created who he is. He would say he is music, but that’s too much of a compliment. And kind of weird.

 

Being without a romantic partner has never bothered Yoongi. He’s experienced the right amount to be able to include it in the songs he creates, but Yoongi isn’t a very sappy man when it comes to love, so he doesn’t worry too much. Sure, sometimes he’ll lie awake at night, listening to the snores of his group members, craving the intimate warmth from someone he wants to spend his life with. But then a new melody will form in his head and he’s overwhelmed with inspiration. Perhaps thats why he won’t get in a relationship yet. His loneliness is his creativity.

  
  
  
  


He does get a bit jealous when he sees what Jungkook and Taehyung have though. He feels a tug on his heartstrings and suddenly he has his next rap written and submitted for screening and approval.

 

He’s complimented on the rawness of emotions he displays in his writing and he beams with pride, silently thanking the youngest two.

  
  
  
  


One night he stumbles into the kitchen, grumpy and thirsty. He teeters past the living room, scratching at the remnants of his abs. He can hear faint whispers, knows who the voices belong to without having to look.

 

Seokjin is on the couch with Namjoon’s head placed on his lap, probably running his fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. None of the other members care what they do, as long as Namjoon remains as stress free as possible. Being the oldest, Seokjin decided to take the role and very seriously at that.

 

Yoongi chugs his water, eyes drifting to the intimate scene. Yoongi was right. Namjoon is mumbling, slowly succumbing to sleep from the lull of Seokjin’s steady fingers. The small smile on Seokjin’s face is what really gets to him. There’s so much care and love packed into the simple action of quirked lips.

 

Yoongi feels like he’s intruding and decides to quietly slip into the closest room and sleep there for the night.

  
  
  


It’s when Yoongi is working himself to death and Hoseok pulls his stiff body from his defeated computer chair, that he has a fleeting thought that perhaps he wouldn’t mind a relationship. Hoseok usually causes him to think this way, though. He’s perfect boyfriend material, always positive and smiling, supportive and absolutely devoted in anything he does.

 

Yoongi tells him this from his bed when they get home that night. Hoseok smiles, soft and genuine.

 

“Hearing that come from you means a lot.” And then the lights are off and Yoongi is wrapped in warmth. Instead of pushing away like he normally would, he buries his face into Hoseok’s neck and falls asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

  
  
  


He notices Hoseok’s little actions towards him; fixing his hair, his clothes, telling him his rap was well executed that day, making sure he eats dinner, makes him take a break when he gets too frustrated over a verse (or lack thereof).

 

Yoongi doesn’t know how he feels towards Hoseok. Does he like him because Hoseok is a likeable person? Or does he like him because he takes care of him like a mother?

 

His questions are answered when he sees Hoseok half naked, lounging on his bed. He’s isn’t doing anything to be particularly attractive, just fiddling with his phone, but Yoongi starts to sweat a little and he can’t take his eyes off of all of that skin.

 

Hoseok glances up and smiles at Yoongi’s entrance.

 

“Hey, not going to the studio tonight?” Yoongi shakes his head.

 

“Namjoon forced me to stay here.”

 

Hoseok, who never stopped smiling, laughs and puts his phone to the side.

 

“Good. You’ve been working way too much these days. If not for me, I don’t think you’d ever come home and get sleep.”

 

Yoongi smiles awkwardly, wishing that he would put a fucking shirt on already.

 

“It’s actually quite concerning, but I know how much this all means to you. But seriously, Yoongi, take some time to sleep, to eat, to piss.” Hoseok’s smile is a lot smaller than before and Yoongi feels bad. He goes over and sits on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Hoseok. Thanks for being there for me.”

 

Hoseok’s grin is back and Yoongi hasn’t felt this much pride bubbling in his chest in while. He’s being hugged and he isn’t sure if he should put his arms around him or not because skin. He does anyway and he can’t say he regrets it. It’s soft and smooth and warm under his palms.

 

Hoseok is pulling back too soon for Yoongi’s liking and they share a small moment of silence before Yoongi is actually moving forward. The kiss is anything but graceful. It’s awkward and sloppy and Hoseok hasn’t brushed his teeth yet so it tastes like ramen. But Yoongi is wracked with fifty new melodies all at once that his head actually pounds but it’s okay.

 

He can’t care when Hoseok is staring at him with such happiness and love.

  
  
  


Yoongi can’t help but think he’s stupid. He’s stupid for being afraid (yes, he’ll admit it now) of being in a relationship. It’s not that he can’t keep one, he’s just been looking for the wrong person.

 

Hoseok is everything and more. He doesn’t make Yoongi choose between him and music, because music is his life, too. They both have the same passion and dedication.

 

He was initially worried though, when they officially started their relationship. Yoongi was distant, afraid that if he wasn’t careful, he’d mess up this relationship like all other, he’d also mess up the group. But Namjoon had laughed in his face and Jungkook had shaken his head.

 

Hoseok was patient, beyond so with Yoongi. He’d get mad sometimes, but usually over things like why didn’t Yoongi eat enough or why is Yoongi “so fucking cute?”

 

Yoongi has long since loosened up. He kisses Hoseok freely, tries many times to articulate how much he loves him only to give up and kiss him some more without too much embarrassment anymore.

 

And when Yoongi stays at the studio days at a time, Hoseok doesn’t feel neglected. He doesn’t get angry at Yoongi for forgetting him. Instead he visits him as often as their business will let him. He’ll usually come with some sort of food.

  
Yoongi has found that with Hoseok, he can create an epiphany of melodies.


End file.
